El tiempo no importa
by Teffy25
Summary: Una Vulturi que no es lo que parece, ella no lo sabe pero hay personas que si y la quieren destruir, ademas de todo eso, ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir?


_**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer los otros son de mí invención, la historia es mía.**_

_**Es la primera vez que creo una historia… espero que les guste C:**_

**Capítulo**_** I: **__**El regreso**_

Estaba sentada en mi habitación mirando las estrellas, recordando…O más bien, recordándolo, todavía retumbaban en mis oídos esas palabras, aquellas que solo me permitía recordar en estos momentos.. Cuándo estaba sola.

Mi padre siempre me repetía que debería olvidarlo, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marchó, para un vampiro 3 meses eran más que suficientes para olvidar. Pero no en mi caso.

Soy Taylor Vulturi, la líder de la guardia. Hija de Aro y Sulpicia. Mi vida es algo aburrida, siempre estar controlando el mundo de los vampiros, es demasiado monótono tener que controlar neófitos o también algunas guerras.

Pero cuando eres la hija de los lideres es necesario pasar por todo esto, lo peor es que ¡siquiera puedo pedir vacaciones!… Llevo 113 años aquí y desde que Aro supo sobre mis "asombrosos poderes" (nótese el sarcasmo) me adopto como la hija real de Aro… si supiera lo aburrida que siempre me la paso seguro me dejaría irme sin decir nada. Aunque le agradezco mucho, el que me haya salvado y cuidado todo este tiempo, ya estoy harta de todo esto.

Sequía en "mi mundo de sueño" como acostumbraba a llamar cuando estaba pensando, cuando Annie me saco de él, ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que era humana. Annie me llamo con su típica vocecita de ángel.

-Taylor, Aro te necesita, dice que es urgente-

*Otra misión* pensé cansada.

-Por favor, dile que ya voy-

Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la sala principal, cuando entre vi a mi padre sentado hablando con un hombre y una mujer no podía ver sus rostros ya que estaban de espaldas, pero por alguna razón sus voces se me hicieron demasiado familiares, cuando notaron mi presencia se voltearon y hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran. Frente a mí estaba una de las escenas más espantosas que había visto en mi vida: estaba la persona más fría, detestable, hipócrita, mentirosa y perfecta que haya visto nunca, frente a mí estaba mi amado Ian, pero no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de su recién esposa Blair, intente regular mi respiración y camine lentamente hacia mi padre quien me veía como si me estuviera tratando de calmar.

-Querida tu primo Ian ha regresado junto a su esposa-

Ahora estaba furiosa ya que él me había prometido, no, me había jurado que nunca volvería, y ahora es tan sínico que regresa y no solo.

-De eso me doy cuenta, padre- Mire fijamente a Ian y también a su esposa, la perfecta e irremplazable Blair, les sonreí fríamente y extendí mí mano hacia la de Ian, él la tomo dubitativo.  
>-Bienvenido de nuevo, Ian-<p>

-Muchas gracias, Taylor, te vez hermosa hoy- ¿¡Como podría ser así de… de... idiota como para hacerme cumplidos!

Lo mire a los ojos e instantáneamente me di cuenta de que había sido un gran error ya que siempre me perdía en aquellos ojos rojos, ahora dorados los cuales ame, no, corrección amo.

-Con su permiso, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y puedo perder el tiempo- Hice una pequeña reverencia y salí de aquella sala lo más rápido que podía, tenía que tomar aire y pensar en lo que había sucedido. Podía escuchar a Aro llamándome y diciendo que no podía irme, pero en este momento poco me importaba, ya luego me disculparía. Aun no podía creer que él haya vuelto cuando me juro que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Me puse ropa casual y salí del castillo, yo era una de las pocas personas que podía salir cuando quisiera. Agradecía mucho que no hubiera nada de sol, recorrí un parque con la cabeza gacha, escuche un pequeño grito y voltee a ver a un pequeño niño que había caído de una pequeña silla, me acerque a él y lo ayude a volver a montar la silla con lo que él me respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Sequí caminando cuando algo me llamo la atención, era una pareja de ancianos, se veían totalmente felices, tomados de la mano, el hombre se agacho para recoger una flor, se la dio a la mujer y luego se dieron un pequeño beso. Sentía ganas de llorar, yo nunca podría volverme anciana y tampoco podría compartir esos momentos tan dulces con aquella persona que amo, ya que él está casado.

No me di cuenta del tiempo, pero cuando quise volver al castillo ya era de noche. Cuando entre note que estaba misteriosamente silencioso, camine hacia la sala de reuniones y allí estaban todos, me asome a la puerta y Aro me dijo que entrara y la única silla disponible era la que estaba al lado de Blair.

-Gracias por llegar querida, eras la única que hacía falta- Aro me dijo en un tono sarcástico a lo que yo solo le sonreí en respuesta. –Como ya varios sabrán el hijo de mi querido hermano Marco está de vuelta junto con su esposa, y desde mañana ambos comenzaran a trabajar de nuevo- Hubo muchos murmullos de todos los presentes, yo solo rogaba que no fuera yo la que tuviera que hacerse cargo de que el volviera a estar en forma, cuando todos se volvieron a callar Aro volvió a hablar –Se preguntaran quien será su tutor, Ian tu tutora será mi hermosa hija Taylor- abrí los ojos como platos y maldije internamente –Y Blair tu tutor será Justin, todos por favor retírense, excepto Taylor, Annie, Justin, Blair e Ian- rodé los ojos y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi padre, cuando ya todos estuvimos en frente Aro nos explicó el porque nos había escogido a nosotros como tutores.

-Taylor te escogí a ti, porque confió ciegamente en ti, eres una de las mejores cazadoras y sé que le enseñaras muy bien las nuevas técnicas a Ian… por otro lado Justin sé que le enseñaras a Blair como luchar y defenderse a la perfección- Rodé los ojos y pensé *eso lo comprobare yo cuando luche con ella* Reí bajo y sonreí malévolamente.

-Y ¿Yo porque estoy aquí?- dijo Annie

-Sencillo querida, Taylor, Ian y tu van a ir donde el aquelarre de Olympic, presiento que allí te podrían necesitar y estoy seguro que será el mejor lugar donde entrenar de nuevo a Ian- Sonreí emocionada, hace mucho quería volver a la península Olympic. –Mientras que Blair y Justin se quedaran aquí, ahora váyanse y empaquen las maletas mañana a primera hora sale su vuelo- todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras correspondientes habitaciones, en la sala se habían quedado Blair y Justin para decidir con que comenzarían mañana, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando sentí que alguien tomo mi mano y cuando voltee a ver era Ian...

_**¿Les gusto? **_

_**Por favor espero sus reviews C: **_


End file.
